Pocky Game
by lovemondotrasho
Summary: Takano-san's seemingly harmless question had Ritsu wishing that he had never let him in his flat. ONESHOT.


__**I've been wanting to do a Sekaiichi story for a while, but I could never come up with an idea. Then...it came to me. Hope you all enjoy it. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi or any of it's sexy characters. But I wish I did.**

* * *

_Damn. Damn. Damn. I really need to move out of this building! _I was sitting on the sofa, enjoying my only day off when Takano-san knocked on my door and proceeded to make my day a living hell. It's not that he was doing anything. It was just the mere fact that he was in my living room. Uninvited I might add. I glanced at my ebony haired boss and shuddered. _Yokozawa and I will get along before I confess to loving you!_

Takano-san looked like he was bored out of his mind. We were sitting on the sofa watching a rerun of an anime that had been a manga that our department had edited. I'd seen the anime millions of times, but Takano-san insisted that we watch it. For what, I have no idea. I choose not to wonder what goes on in his mind.

Takano-san yawned, running a hand through his hair. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a slim, red box. I focused my gaze on the TV screen, not wanting to know and not caring what he was pulling out.

He slid his finger in between the flaps of the box, opening it. He folded the other flap over and pulled out a long and skinny stick. One end of it was chocolate-brown at the other end was a golden brown. He bit the chocolate-brown end off and munched on it silently. He glanced over at me.

I felt my cheeks heating up. This always happens when Takano-san was around me. My cheeks would turn bright red and my heart would race like I ran a marathon. And it pissed me off.

"Onodera, want some pocky?" he asked nonchalantly.

I tore my eyes away from the screen and saw that he was holding a box of pocky out to me. I raised my eyebrow at him suspiciously. Usually, this would be the time where he'd smirk at me before tackling me. It seemed harmless though. How much damage could one be?

"Fine," I sighed. I held out my hand and turned back to the screen. That was my mistake.

Takano-san smirked when I gave him my answer. He pulled a pocky out of the box and grabbed my jaw, directing it toward him. My eyes widened in shock. _Damn. Damn. Damn. Why do I get myself in these situations?! _"T-T-Takano-san!"

He held the golden end of the pocky in his mouth, but I could tell that he was smirking behind it. My face turned into a blotchy red and my heart was racing. _This isn't love. This isn't love. This isn't love! _

He brought the pocky closer to my mouth and I tried to turn away. He was too strong. He had me cornered. I squeezed my eyes shut when I felt the pocky and his lips touch mine. I refused to give into temptation. _Wait! What the hell?! What temptation?! I do not love Takano-san!_

Even with my silent exclamations, my body and heart said otherwise. The places where Takano-san touched me were scorching. I wanted to feel his touch all over me now. My mind was going hazy. I wasn't feeling like myself. I wanted him to never stop doing this.

I tasted the melted chocolate on my tongue when he pulled away. His eyes were tender and he gave me a small smile. I knew I was already blushing like an idiot, but that didn't stop me from glaring at him. I crossed my arms over my chest and tore my gaze away from him and his stupid smirk. "That's not what I meant."

He leaned back, sighing in contentment. "You love me," he said matter-of-factly.

I jumped up and stared waving my hands, screaming different things that I knew wouldn't make him give up.

"I do not love you!" I shouted over and over.

He stared at me, unamused. I was really getting pissed now. Who the hell did he think he was?! I was about to lose it when I saw his lips curve up into a cruel and knowing smile. "What now?!"

He continued to smirk at me. He crossed his arms over his chest. "You don't love me?"

I gaped at him for a minute, on the verge of losing it. "Damn right I don't!" _Why doesn't he get this through his thick skull?!_

"That's not what you were thinking when you kissed me back."

* * *

نهاية


End file.
